Rags to Riches
by BlueAmethystRose
Summary: Murdoc meets a girl with a very.... interesting job to say the least. He takes her into the Gorillaz family and turns her life around. Rated T for language and some sexual references. DISCONTINUED.
1. Summer in the City

**"Rags to Riches"  
By KillingLoneliness666**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz or any pf their music or characters. Wish I did though. :/

Copyright: These are my ideas and no one is to use them for any purpose.

Chapter one: Summer in the City

It was a hot and muggy Saturday afternoon. The sweltering heat was unbearable, which was why the streets as of today were completely deserted. The only signs of life was the appearance of only a handful of cars drifting around town, as if the cars themselves were suffering from heat exhaustion.

The eerie silence was abruptly broken as a vehicle came racing down the street at nearly 80 mph _(A/N: No offense, but I'm not even sure if this is the unit of speed measure they use in England. I just assume it is, since I've never stepped foot in the place. So bear with me people)_. The tires screeched to a stop to let another car pass in front. The driver, with mismatched eyes and an evil scowl, honked angrily at the fool who dared cross his path.

He looked to his left and caught a glimpse of something that made his jaw drop slightly. It was a woman- no, a _girl_- dressed in a skimpy leather outfit. Her skirt was short enough to see nearly all of her ass. She wore knee-high black boots and a low-cut shirt that exposed most of her cleavage. This _girl_ couldn't have been more than 15 years old!

She saw this angry driver staring at her in disbelief and decided to walk (or more like strut) over to him. Her boots made a clacking noise as they hit the concrete. She came up to the vehicle and leaned in close. Too close. "Hello sir." she said somewhat timidly. She stared into his eyes with her bright green ones. "My name is Vivian and I'm here to offer my 'services' for a bit of money."

"Wh-wh-wot???" asked the man in disbelief. "Ya look _far_ too young for me girl! What the 'ell are ya thinking'???" Vivian frowned. "Sir, I have no home and I really need money. If you don't feel comfortable, I can at least offer a hand job. Please, I haven't eaten in a while." His eyes widened. "Listen girly, can't ya get a _real_ job or somethin'?"

"Um, I'm sorry sir. But as I said before, I don't have a home. No one will employ someone who lives on the streets." "Well, then where are your parents?" he asked. Vivian looked away from him and at the ground. "Well, they…. they died…. in a fire sir." She looked like she was about to cry.

"'ey, don't get all teary-eyed on me! Listen, as despiteful and evil as I am, I'm not gonna pay some teenage girl to do me sexual favors. I ain't some pedophilic sicko." He could see now that tears were forming at the corners of Vivian's eyes.

He sighed deeply and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "I'll tell ya wot, get inside." he said as he gestured to the seat beside him with his thumb. She came around to the other side of the vehicle and opened the door. "Thank you so much sir. You don't have to pay full price for thi-" "Just sit down" he said without looking at her.

As Vivian took her seat, she reached over to undo his pants. He pushed her hand away and started driving. "Um, sir, what are you doing….?" she asked worriedly. "You told me ya don't 'ave a home, so I'm gonna take ya to mine." he said, still focused on the road in front of him.

"But…. you don't have to do this for me sir. I mean, I haven't even done anything for you so why-" "Hey, I can always dump you back on the streets." he said with the slightest trace of a smirk on his face. "And quit callin' me 'sir'. I didn't do anything do deserve that title."

"Then what should I call you?" Vivian asked. He was quiet for a moment, then said, "Murdoc. Murdoc Niccals." "Hmmm, Murdoc…." she said as she went over each syllable under her breath.

The ride was silent for what seemed like hours. Vivian kept fidgeting in her seat nervously. "Um….Murdoc…." she said quietly. "Huh?" "….Thank you…." Murdoc said nothing, but let a smirk pass his lips ever so slightly.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Damn, this fucking heat is killin' me." he said as he sped up.

_(A/N:) So tell me what you guys thought of that. No flames please._


	2. New Arrival

**"Rags to Riches"  
By KillingLoneliness666**

Disclaimer: Stated.

Copyright: Stated.

Chapter Two: New Arrival

_Vivian's POV:_

The car ride to where ever Murdoc was taking me was long and a bit awkward. I couldn't thank him enough. He was giving me a home, the home I've been needing for years. Finally, someone cared enough about me to help.

After what seemed like hours, we pulled up in front of a huge building on a graveyard. Creepy. "Um, this is your home?" I asked with slight suspicion. "Of course, this is Kong Studios." Murdoc said in that gruff voice. "This is where the rest of me band lives."

"Wow, your band?" I asked. He didn't say anything else, but just opened his door and climbed out. I opened my side somewhat reluctantly, then shut it behind me. The air was chilly, even though it was the middle of summer. It brought shivers down my spine. "Ya comin' or wot?" Murdoc called behind him. "Oh, sorry sir, um, er, Murdoc!" I stuttered as I turned and hurried after him, nearly tripping over my high-heeled boots. Damn things….

Once inside, I felt somewhat safer. But still, I wasn't too sure about meeting new people. I haven't exactly been treated like a princess out on the streets. I followed Murdoc to the kitchen, where I could smell something delicious cooking.

Standing at the stove was a hefty man with cold white eyes. I suddenly became nervous and hid behind Murdoc. The big man turned away from something that was sizzling on the stove. "Hey, who's your new friend?" he asked as he eyed me strangely. It must've been the clothes.

"This is Vivian. Found 'er out on the streets like an abandoned dog." said Murdoc. "I thought she'd like to stay 'ere for a while." The big man looked at Murdoc with no sign of expression. "Since when do you care about other people?" he asked in a deep voice. The voice wasn't scary like Murdoc's though. It was actually somewhat soothing.

Murdoc gave a shrug and stuck his hands in his pocket. "Err, anyway, my name is Russel." He held out a large hand to shake mine. I took it nervously and gave him a weak smile. This wasn't so bad.

Behind me, I heard light footsteps. Another man walked into the kitchen without looking at me or Murdoc. "Oi Russ, wotcha cookin'?" he said in a very soft, girly voice. I quietly looked him up and down. He didn't seem too intimidating. Really tall though, like a tree or something. And kind of thin too. The thing that struck me most was the hair. Blue? That couldn't have been natural.

He turned and faced me, raising an eyebrow. That's when I gasped. His eyes. His eyes were coal black and empty, but still looking at me. I took a step back, bumping into Murdoc. "'ey, easy there, 'e harmless." he said as he put his hands on my shoulders.

The blue haired man smiled at me, showing a huge gap in his teeth that made him look goofy. I would've laughed if I hadn't been scared out of my wits. He stepped forward. "Name's Stuart, you can call me 2D if ya like." he said in a friendly voice. I said nothing, but kept staring into his empty eyes in horror.

"'ey, I ain't gonna 'urt ya." he said more gently this time. He held out his hand and looked at me. I mustered up the courage to take it, though very shakily. He wasn't all that bad. He was actually kinda cute.

"Awright, enough of the sappy greeting shit," said Murdoc loudly, "I'm starvin'!" He went over to the kitchen table eagerly and sat down, not even hesitating to rudely put his feet up on it. Some table manners.

I timidly went to the table as well, taking a seat next to Stuart. As I sat down, I saw in the doorway a teenage girl with purple hair. She gave me a puzzled look, then looked at Stuart. "2D-san, who is this girl?" she asked, not moving from where she was.

Stuart looked at me with a puzzled look. "Good question Noodle, wot is your name?" he asked. I laughed timidly and said, "Vivian." "Ah, so very nice to meet you." said the girl as she came over to take a seat.

"Breakfast time!" said Russel as he brought some steaming plates of food over to the table. It was pancakes and bacon. My stomach growled noisily as the smell hit my nose. "He he, someone's hungry." said Russel, giving me my food first. "Eat up. You can have second when your done."

At last I had a place to call my home. A place where I could eat good food and talk to good people. Life wasn't all that bad anymore.

_(A/N:) No, it's not over yet. I'm still adding much more to it, so don't worry. Got another story I'm working on though, so it might be a while before the next update. But I'll get to it as soon as I can. :)_


	3. Adaptation and Changes

**"Rags to Riches"  
By KillingLoneliness666**

Disclaimer: Stated.

Copyright: Stated.

Chapter Three: Adaptation and Changes

Adapting. That was the hardest thing to do in a music studio on top of a zombie-infested graveyard. Strangest things you could find in there. You never know what you might run into walking around in the halls of Kong late at night. Strange sights, strange smells. It takes a while to get used to so much foreignness.

For starters, Vivian was given a new set of clothes to wear. Somewhat punk-rock, but better than the old clothes. They were thrown away immediately after she got dressed into the new ones.

Then there was the fact that Kong had seemingly hundreds of rooms. Murdoc was given the job of touring Vivian around the studio, teaching her which rooms were good and which rooms were bad; what to look out for in each room and how to get to certain rooms.

Most importantly, Vivian needed to learn how to adapt to the band members themselves. There was 2D: quiet and shy, but always quick to help others. Russel: kept mostly to himself, but still held some position of authority. Noodle: mysterious in her own way, but friendly nonetheless. And finally, Murdoc: self-indulgent and always in charge. Quite a motley bunch if you asked anyone.

Vivian decided to keep a diary so she could keep track of the days she spent in Kong around these strange new people. She kept the diary hidden away in 2D's room, where she spent most of her time since there really wasn't anything better to do. No tours this month, no concerts. The Gorillaz were pretty much on vacation for a while.

She spent the entire day in 2D's room, since he was nice enough to share it, playing videogames and talking about whatever came to mind. He was even nice enough to teach her how to play the keyboard.

The one thing that struck him though, was the fact that she had a tremendously good singing voice. Better than his, he had to admit. Her voice flowed along with each note 2D played like a river. She had the voice of an angel.

It was then that 2D had decided to suggest to Murdoc that the Gorillaz could use a new member.


End file.
